


First day back

by katiebuttercup



Category: Sweet Valley High - Francine Pascal
Genre: F/F, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-23
Updated: 2013-02-23
Packaged: 2017-12-03 09:09:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/696637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katiebuttercup/pseuds/katiebuttercup
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Enid and Jessica fell in love over the long, hot summer but now they have to face the first day back at school.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First day back

**Author's Note:**

> So sappy that it will make your teeth rot.

Title: Back to school  
Summery: Enid and Jessica fell in love over the long, hot summer but now they are back at school  
Disclaimer: All characters belong to Frances Pascal and the Sweet Valley franchise I am simply borrowing them.  
Warnings: Femslash

UN BETA'D

Enid Rollins stuffed her math book into her locker, behind her a stream of students bustled past, loud chatter filling the hallway. Everyone was busy catching up after a long summer vacation, gossiping and complaining about their fellow students and teachers, but Enid ignored it all, trying to find one face amongst the throng.

Her stomach was twisted into a knot, she had barely been able to swallow a few mouthfuls of breakfast this morning. Anticipation and dread fighting inside her guts so hard she almost felt lightheaded. 

Today she would put her relationship to the test. 

When her mother had enrolled her into youth theatre she had dreaded it, moreso when she realized Jessica Wakefield would be part of it. She had imagined a long summer listening to Jessica whine if she didnt get the part she wanted but nothing could have been further from the truth.

She had realized Jessica took her acting really seriously, she took notes, listened attentatively and took on unflattering roles, even wearing make up with fake warts and blisters and she had been fooled by Jessica's ability to act more than once.

They had been paired off, each couple to perform a scene from a love story and she and Jessica had gotten the balcony scene from Romeo and Juliet. 

She had blushed at the thought of playing a guy, but Jessica had seemed to have no qualms about donning a boy's costume and she had thrown herself into her part so completely that Enid had been transfixed. It was also the moment she had fallen in love with Jessica Wakefield.

And so it had begun, soon they were inseperable and Enid had found herself in Jessica's company almost exclusively all summer, and when they weren't in youth theatre they went to the beach, hung out and out of nowhere she found herself falling in love and Jessica seemed to feel the same way. 

They had kissed, each one burned into Enid's memory, but they had also just held each other, whispering hopes and dreams, hands intertwined together. It had been the best summer of Enid's life.

But now they were back at school and Enid didn't know where she stood. Would the sweet, sensitive, creative Jessica Wakefield appear or would she simply disappear in favor of popular, shallow Jessica. 

No one else knew about them, they had been in a bubble all summer and so it would be easy for Jessica to simply deny it ever happened. 

"Hey Enid!"

Enid spun around, her heart in her throat as she recognised the bright blonde hair and blue/green eyes but it slowly faded back to where it belonged.

It was Elizabeth.

"Hey Liz,"

Obviously her disapointment was evident in her face because Elizabeth expression melted into concern.

"Are you okay?"

Suddenly she felt a presence behind her, warm arms wrapping around her protectively and she felt silk hair against her cheek. Blood flooded into her face as her girlfriend snuggled closer, not only in front of her twin sister but also in front of the whole school.

"She's fine, Liz." Jessica said, presing a gentle kiss to her cheek, the soft smear of lipgloss on her skin made Enid's heart flutter.

"See you later Liz!" Jessica called over her shoulder.

Enid could feel everyone's eyes on them but Jessica seemed oblivious to the attention, talking only to her girlfriend.

"God, I'd forgotten how boring chemisry is, I thought I'd fall into a coma and you'd have to come and revive me."

The idea of Enid sweeping into a classroom, and waking up her girlfriend was ludicrous but she had found that part of Jessica's personality endearing. Jessica wasn't scared of anything, Jessica wouldn't be ashamed to kiss Enid at school.

People were still talking and staring but Enid felt the bubble wrap around her once more, and there was only Jessica and Enid and that was all that mattered.


End file.
